memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Venil
The '''Venil '''or '''Venaxians '''were a technologically sophisticated and warp-capable species native to Venax. As of 2475 their technology was equivalent to the 2530s standards of the Federation, making them one of the most advanced species known. The Venil knew of the existence of aliens since ca. 1830s earth time. This was due to primitive and archaic space travel achieved by then. History and Politics History The Venil stated that it seemed that their people gained sentience as well as a great taste of technology almost simultaneously. Since the first Venil historical records ca. 42nd century BCE the Venil told of great feats of engineering. In the 18th century BCE the Venil entered their first war, multiple warring states fought over sociopolitical dominance of their continent. The war was ended when a great predominant force ended the war via espionage and propaganda. The war united the sociopolitical ideologies of many states and formed the ancient predecessor of the contemporary venil government. In the 7th century BCE Venil astronomers and historians witnessed a visible supernova from their vistas. Historians identify this as one of the earliest known supernovae observations, although other advanced or intellectual species may have observed supernovae. In 1833 CE the Venil created primitive vessels based off of helium tanks and light, but sturdy, materials which were to float into space, or at least to a high orbit. Known as Venil Flotation Craft, they allowed for first contact with the Burmi. a species which over the next 43 years participated in an interplanetary alliance. Although in 1871 many Venil started realizing that the Burmi were participating in actions of criminality and progressive domination of their planet. By 1874, tens of millions of Venil began supporting the movement which in 1876 drove out the Burmi. Of course in the 1990s CE they rediscovered the Burmi, and eventually after some planetary incursions, began acts of cowboy diplomacy lasting into the 25th century. In 2132, one of the most important events in Venil history took place. A Venil engineer known as Xal invented a form of hydroelectricity which turned the heads of hydroelectrician themselves. Known as the Xal Static Generator, it powered many infrastructures on Venax and it's colonies into the 24th century. Contemporary history Since 2429 the Venil had suffered an energy crisis after a anthropogenicplasma storm damaged many hydroelectric and wind power facilities via attraction by their power emissions. It was solved by an ingenious solution in 2475 by a Burmi engineer. In 2432, a Starfleet Gamma quadrant recon vessel made first contact with the Venil outside of their solar system. From their on they became a particularly interesting species in the eye of the Federation. Since the 2460s (as of 2475) the Federation had been attempting to get the Venil to join the Federation, after the integration of the Kilmakn Imperium, diplomats decided to use them as a maneuver to get the Venil in. Of course the Federation-Venil ambassador had pessimistic certainty that it would take at least 2 more decades for the Venil to join the Federation. Politics The Venil were a technocratic society, based on expanding, studying and controlling their technological sophistication. This was a major constituent for it's advanced spot on the technological timeline. The Venil also believed in a political ideology known as a Paleocracy. It caused a/believed in ancient government with a long history of fluctuating and manipulated dominance. It generally accepted dictatorial and/or corrupted bygones as ancient mistakes by inefficient and new leaders. It was commonly mistakened with a gerontocracy, or the rule by elders, a whole different political system. Category:Gamma Quadrant species